


Just Like Heaven

by a_poetic_galaxy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_galaxy/pseuds/a_poetic_galaxy
Summary: follow up to Whole Day Off, widely requested by the gm server that I'm in.please pay attention to the tags, this doesn't follow the supposed canon timeline. it's an au and I really just want soft gm
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song that I jammed to while writing this [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ASpBpT8bRQ)

Michael looks out the window, a little dismayed to find that it had rained overnight. However, he won’t let that ruin his plan for today, not in the slightest. So, he continues on his search for their picnic basket. He knows that they have one, this isn’t their first picnic.

‘ _Oh, there it is!_ ’ Michael thinks to himself with a proud smile, reaching up to the top shelf of the cupboard to grab the basket, then he sets it down on the counter top.

He’d already found the blanket, but he decides that it may be best to put that in last, it probably wouldn’t be great if something spilt all over it. “Hey, Ger,” he calls, getting a little hum from his boyfriend who’s currently sitting in the living room, sketching a new patch design.

“Something the matter?” Gerry asks as he sets his sketchbook to the side, coming into their small kitchen to stand next to Michael, giving the blonde’s cheek a quick kiss. 

Michael smiles happily, letting out a soft laugh. “No, just wondering what you wanted for lunch,” he replies, grabbing some items from the fridge so he can start making sandwiches for the two of them. 

It may not be the most romantic lunch, but Michael doesn’t want to risk raising Gerry’s suspicions. Having his boyfriend catch onto his plan would be awful. It would ruin the surprise.

Speaking of which, he really hopes that he can remember where he’d hid the ring box.. 

\----

Making the sandwiches takes longer than it should, though Michael blames it entirely on his own desire to dance with Gerry in the living room. Eventually, everything is placed neatly into the picnic basket, and Michael sets the blanket gently on top before closing the lid and securing it shut.

Though, he’s reached a different problem. He can’t, for the life of him, find the ring box. He’s searched in every drawer that he felt he would’ve put it in before he realizes it.

The closet is only a few steps away, and Michael kneels down on the floor to grab the box that he’d put the ring in. He isn’t sure why he’d thought that Gerry wouldn’t look in here but he’s just glad that he’d remembered the hiding spot. 

Slipping the box into the pocket of his coat, Michael smiles to himself before he meets Gerry in the hallway of their apartment. 

“Ready to go?” Gerry asks, carrying the picnic basket in one hand and reaching for Michael’s with the other. 

“I am,” Michael answers, giving Gerry’s hand a gentle squeeze as they head down the stairs and out of the lobby.

\----

It hadn’t been a long walk to the park, and they’d made small talk along the way, Michael swinging his and Gerry’s entwined hands gently as they’d walked.

Now, they’ve set up their picnic underneath a Willow tree in a more secluded area of the park. He knows that Gerry isn’t really big on PDA, and he wouldn’t want to propose in front of multiple people either. He’s always felt that it was better as a private thing, an intimate moment between two people, but he can’t think of a better situation than the current one.

Though with the sandwiches finished, Michael starts to feel nervous as he and Gerry lay on their backs, looking at the clouds passing overhead. 

He sits up, which earns him a confused look from Gerry but he doesn’t pay any attention to that just yet as he lets out a nervous breath, a half-smile appearing on his face.

“So, um. I know we’ve never really talked about it… or maybe we have and I just don’t recall that conversation,” Michael starts, knowing that if he doesn’t keep going he’ll probably just stop and never mention it again for another year or more. “If it’s too soon, you can say no and I’ll understand, I promise. Just, you make me really happy, things feel complete when I’m around you and I really, really don’t like the thought of losing you.”

He paused, glancing up to see the look on Gerry’s face which had changed to one of pleasant surprise, he obviously hadn’t expected this and Michael feels proud about that fact. 

“Gerry Delano, will you marry me?” Michael produces the ring box from his pocket, opening it up and holding it out towards Gerry, nervous and hopeful at the same time.

There’s silence for a while, which makes anxiety swirl in the pit of Michael’s stomach, though it’s broken a moment later by the sound of fabric rustling, only for Gerry to present a ring box of his own to Michael.

“I was going to ask you the same thing when we got home tonight.” Gerry said, smiling tearfully, and it’s only then that Michael realizes he’s shedding tears of his own. 

They both break into soft laughter, and Michael nods as he moves closer to hug Gerry, tears falling down his cheeks only to land on his future husband’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it..” he murmurs, breathy laughter escaping his lips. He fumbles around for Gerry’s hand, slipping the ring on.

“It feels like a dream, but the best dream I’ve ever had.” Gerry whispers back as they pull apart.  
“I don’t really have words to describe it..”

Michael smiles, cupping Gerry’s face with his hands and brushing the tears away, “just like heaven,” he murmurs before he leans in for a kiss and everything clicks into place.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a gm playlist, if you want to give it a look you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLO_U0PUGTjovYz5P6vZBIgj0_GSsfqyp1)


End file.
